


Fake relationship = free food

by LilyoseLRC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyoseLRC/pseuds/LilyoseLRC
Summary: The five-times Liam and Theo pretended to be a couple, and the time that they didn’t have to.





	1. The first three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf 1,000 hits,, thankyou so much omg

Many things tend to be kept a secret in Beacon Hills, for example: Derek Hale’s bank balance. Though, Liam and Theo’s feelings towards each other is definitely not a secret. Everybody knows. Well; everybody except from Theo and Liam. Even Liam’s one-year old cousin knows. Instead of her first word being something like “mummy” or “daddy”, it was “thiam” (thanks to Mason’s constant teasing). Although the two boys constantly run circles around each other, they regularly find themselves faking a relationship, though they never question as to why everyone buys the lie so easily. 

**The first time** Theo and Liam chose to fake a relationship, the lie came fairly easy. Every Friday since the day in the hospital, the boys meet up at a small diner to get some dinner. This routine began after Theo took Gabe’s pain. As Gabe drew his last breath, Theo sunk to the floor. But, before he could recede into an emotionally-unstable state, Liam grabbed him by the shoulder and took him to the nearest diner. They ate in complete silence, but Theo would always be greatful for Liam’s actions. It was the milestone that caused a real friendship to form. Not one in which they called each other only when it was necessary, one where they truly cared for the other. 

On this particular day, the two had decided to meet up at a little later, due to Liam’s extensive amount of coursework. Upon entry, they realised it was “date night”, a competition in which the cutest couple are given a free drink and dessert. Liam Dunbar would do anything for free food. 

Liam squeezed Theo’s arm, silently gesturing towards the illuminated sign beside the door. 

“Wanna give it a try?” 

Theo raised an eyebrow, was the boy he loved asking him out? 

“Wait-,” Liam began, “I mean like in a fake way, if I wanted to ask you out this isn’t how I’d do it...not that I want to or anything!”

Liam let out a very awkward laugh. 

“Damn Liam you’re the only one that doesn’t want to truly date me,” that definitely didn’t make Theo’s heart ache, “but yes we can fake date...god Liam, the things you do for food.” 

Liam laughed, combed a hand through his newly-cut hair and wrapped an arm around Theo’s waist. Needless to say, team Thiam won the competition. Liam stress-ate all of the dessert whilst Theo had a nervous breakdown in the bathroom. 

Pretend-dating the the love of your life was difficult for both boys. 

**The second time** was mostly a joke, but it still counts! Liam had been recalling the events of the diner to Mason over FaceTime (he may have been in hysterics when Mason answered the phone, but nobody needs to know that). 

“And yeah, that’s how it happened. But do you want to know the most annoying thing Mason?”

“What Liam?” Mason grumbled, possibly falling asleep during his half an hour rant. 

“Theo acted like nothing happened when we left! He just acted all normal, sure he seemed a little fidgety. But god Mason you claim that he likes me back but honestly I’m starting to not believe you.” 

Mason had to restrain himself from slamming his head into a wall, god these two need to get it together. 

“You know, you and Theo are sounding exactly like Stiles and Lydia.” 

Liam snorted, “well, me and Theo’s story is practically the same as Stiles and Lydia’s, maybe a little less dramatic.”

“So when are you going to suck it up and suck each other in a locker room?” 

“We already have.” 

“Liam..what?!” 

Liam shot up at the alarm in his best friends voice. Of course he had took the joke seriously. 

“Woah, bro just kidding, me and Theo aren’t dating; the furthest it will probably get is a stupid fake-date anyway.” 

The two best-friends talked for a little longer after that before it was time to bid their goodbyes. As Mason ended the call, a sudden wave of curiosity ran over him. What does it look like when Theo and Liam pretend to date? 

**The third time** was mostly Mason and Corey’s doing. The plan was: get a friend to flirt with Liam, Liam gets awkward, Liam calls Theo to help get rid of friend. Even if Liam wasn’t infatuated with the chimera, he would probably choose him to help. Theo was older, mysterious and (let’s not forget) incredibly hot. All Mason and Corey had to do was sit back and let their friend, Amelia, flirt casually with Liam. Luckily, Liam was seated next to Amelia during Science on a Wednesday, which was when the plan would take action. 

As usual Mason, Corey and Liam all headed to Science as a group, not wanting to be alone when walking past the teacher’s beady eyes. As they all got comfortable at their respective desks, Amelia shot a wink at Mason. Signalling that she was about to begin

”So Liam, have you had a haircut recently.” 

”Uh-yeah I have actually, it’s cool that you noticed,” Liam smiled, immediately getting back to his work. 

”Well, I think it looks so good, it really suits you.” 

Liam hummed in acknowledgment, hoping the conversation would end there. He began to busy himself by writing down a few notes. Though, as he reached for a new pen, his thin jacket rid up his arm slightly. Amelia (fake) gasped. 

”God Li, you must work out loads.” 

”Yeah,” Liam let out an awkward chuckle, “me and my uh- friend Theo, we usually work out together a few times a week and I’m a lacrosse player.” 

Mason and Corey shared an amused look at Liam’s small stutter. 

Amelia began to run a dainty finger up Liam’s arm, “you know I could really do with a kind, hot, strong guy like you,” Amelia moved closer to Liam’s ear, “what do you think?” 

Liam immediately shot out of his chair, maybe he wasn’t as bisexual as he thought, “I’m sorry I have to go.” 

Liam bolted out of the classroom. ignoring his teacher’s complaints, he dug his phone out of his pocket; dialling the only phone number he’d ever managed to memorise. 

”Theo Raeken speaking and how may I help you on this fine day Mr. Dunbar?” 

”wemayhavetofakedateagain.” 

”What? Liam I’m a Chimera not a translator, breath between words please.” 

Liam took a deep breath, before replying, “idiot, we may have to fake date again.” 

A pregnant pause filled the line. Though it was broken by a small, “What?” 

“Okay I’ll go through the reason, so there’s this girl next to me in Science. I have no clue what her name is so don’t ask. Usually she’s really nice gives me answers blah blah blah. But today, she was hardcore flirting with me, calling me hot and saying she needed a big man like me or something,” Theo snorted in disbelief, if anyone needed a big man like Liam, it was definitely him, ”oh god Theo it was horrible and I never want anything like that to happen again. The only way for me to get rid of her is to make her think I’m with someone..please help me.” 

Theo let our a shaky sigh, “fine but you owe me Dunbar.” 

Liam suppressed a happy grin, “always.” 

Liam went home that night with a newfound level of love for Theo. Though it only lasted a few moments, fake-dating Theo was amazing. He even went as far as to kissing him on the cheek, multiple times (much to Mason’s enjoyment). Both boys then clambered into Theo’s truck with secret grins and love-filled hearts. Only problem? Both boys were not yet aware of Mason and Corey’s involvement. From their knowledge, Mason and Corey genuinely thought they were dating. Little did they know: Mason was preparing the next part of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully, the next chapter will be released either within the next few hours or tomorrow. :)


	2. The other two times, and the time they didn’t have to.

**The fourth time** was (surprisingly) Corey’s idea. Mason and Corey had been discussing their next date night, when the subject of the plan was brought into conversation. It had been a week since that day of school, a week since Mason blew up Liam’s phone with texts, a week since Liam and Theo had been forced into a “relationship.” 

“So, Mason,” Corey sighed, knowing that the plan had to be mentioned sometime soon, “what exactly are we going to do about Theo and Liam? They have no idea that we know about them.” 

Mason grinned down at his boyfriend, a fond look in his eyes. 

“Cor, stop worrying,” Corey pouted as Mason ran a hand through his hair, “this is for the best you know? If they pine after each other for any longer, they’re gonna end up unwell, I swear.” 

Mason frowned, Corey could smell the worry radiating off of the human in fetid waves. Even if they didn’t know it, Liam and Theo’s situation was beginning to have an effect on the pack. 

Corey smiled timidly, trying to make light of the situation, “and you were the one telling me not to worry,” Mason let out a breathy laugh: poking his boyfriend in the ribs, “but, you’re right we need to do something.” 

Corey stood up, fiddling with his hands as he paced the small area which was Mason’s room, he racked his brain for ideas, something that would cause no harm but would help the love-sick boys.

“Hey, we could-“ Mason began, but he was immediately cut off by Corey,

“No!” Mason jumped, staring at his boyfriend after hearing the newfound volume in his voice, “sorry..but I have an idea, and you’re going to love it.” 

That is how Theo, Liam, Mason and Corey found themselves stood in front of the nearest cinema. To Mason and Corey’s surprise, Liam and Theo greeted them with red-cheeks and linked hands. They didn’t seem to have any objection to the idea of a double-date. They looked content. 

“Okay lovebirds,” Mason hollered, sending a smirk Corey’s way when both boys blushed, “we are going to be going for the..traditional double-date today, cinema and then dinner. So, don’t be eating too much popcorn please!” Mason sent a pointed look at Liam before him and Corey headed into the cinema. 

“You reading for this T,” Liam whispered, in case Corey was still in supernatural-hearing range. 

Theo squeezed Liam’s hand, “of course, hopefully we’ll be able to end this sometime soon though.” 

Liam frowned, what had he gotten himself into? He’d already been feeling dismal due to Theo’s obviously unrequited feelings, and then he had to go and say that. Liam glanced over at Mason, him and his boyfriend were completely oblivious to everyone around them, giggling and trying to tickle the other boy. God, he wished he and Theo could be like that. 

“Liam? Liiaaamm?” Theo waved his unoccupied hand in front of Liam’s face, breaking him out of his thoughts, “thought I’d lost you there, everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, everything’s absolutely fine!” Theo gave him a weird look, “hey, let’s head into the cinema, don’t want Corey and Mason to choose a terrible movie!” 

Before Theo could reply, Liam was dragging him towards the entrance. But, Theo couldn’t forget Liam’s expression when he’d mentioned ending their “relationship”, why did he look so disheartened? 

The rest of the date ran fairly smoothly. The new Maze Runner movie was chosen and the boys were seated just in time for the adverts to start. [ **Spoiler** ] He would never admit it, but Liam found himself sobbing into Theo’s arms when Newt, his all time favourite character, died. The boys also discussed the fact that Thomas looked weirdly similar to Stiles, maybe it was just a coincidence.

Once the movie was finished and tears were dried, the group headed towards a local diner. Sadly, it wasn't the particular diner that Theo and Liam usually visited but they chose not to mention it. A serene feeling filled the air as the boys conversed lightly, but Mason took it upon himself to ruin that. 

"So Theo, Liam," both boys turned towards Mason, encouraging him to continue, "how long have you guys been dating?" That earned him a sharp kick to the shin from Corey, "I just want to know how long Dumbar over there has been hiding this from me." 

Corey looked ready to kill his boyfriend. Theo was blinking a lot, Mason was surprised his eyes had not yet dropped from his head. Liam. Liam's face had to be the funniest thing Mason had ever seen. His mouth was opening and closing, like a fish. Mason really had to start messing with them more often. 

"uh well-" 

"Two months," Theo cut in, the look on his face portraying that he was shocked even by his own words. 

"Wow," Corey coughed awkwardly, "so it's serious huh?" 

"Yep," Liam's lips made a popping sound as he smacked an exaggerated kiss to Theo's cheek. Theo looked like death himself the moment Liam's lips collided with his cheek. 

Mason huffed before standing up, "this has been a great night but sadly me and Corey need to head home, things to do people to see," Mason then proceeded to grab Corey by the sleeve and drag him out of the diner, leaving Theo and Liam alone. 

Both boys sat in silence for a moment before Liam spoke, "wanna head back to mine? I want to show you the game I got the other day," Theo grinned and the duo headed out of the diner, not before Liam payed for the entire meal: Mason would definitely have to pay him back for that. 

**The fifth and final time** was the last straw for both boys, it's what caused their romantic relationship to form. It began on the night following the double-date. Theo and Liam had stumbled into the Dunbar-Geyer household, both boys were laughing about something stupid Liam did in the car. So much so, they did not notice Jenna Geyer stood with her arms crossed staring at her son and the unfamiliar boy that had just entered her home. 

"And who may this be?" Jenna announced, a small smile playing on her lips. 

"Oh!" Theo gasped, "I'm Theo Raeken, Liam's uh-boyfriend," Theo offered a nervous hand for the older woman to shake, he was instead engulfed by a warm hug. 

"Thank god," Jenna laughed, pure joy in her voice, "I'm so glad that my little Liam has finally found someone," she ruffled Liam's hair before realising something, "Oh my- Liam you should most definitely invite Theo over to the family ball next week!" 

"Mum-!" 

"Oh come on sweetheart," Jenna practically begged, "you will be the only teenage boy there without a date if you don't take him." 

Liam groaned, this really couldn't get any worse. 

Running a hand through his gel-slicked hair, Liam stared at himself in the mirror. A white button-up, a black tie and some dress pants. 

"Theo better notice me in this suit," Liam grumbled to himself, "I can barely breath with this dumbass belt on." 

"Resorted to talking to ourself now have we Li?" Theo smirked, leaning against the doorway. 

Liam spun towards Theo, only to have his breath caught in his throat. The boy looked goddamn gorgeous. 

"Liam?" Theo's voice came back into Liam's head, "you okay? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes and thirty-six seconds." 

"You were counting?" Liam laughed, pulling on his shoes, "nerd." 

"Well, I'm your nerd," Theo muttered 

"My fake nerd," Liam laughed, Theo just smiled. 

"Anyway, we should probably get going, my mum loves to make a..glamerous early entrance," Liam then grabbed Theo's hand and they made their way down to the awaiting car. Though, Theo did check out Liam's ass a few times on the way. 

The ball was held in a hall a few towns over from Beacon Hills, a beautiful place owned by Liam's late grandmother. The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Occasionally broken by Dr. Geyer drumming his fingers on random assets of the car and Jenna telling him to stop it. Though, this time the silence was broken by Liam sniffing the air. Something smelt...off. One look at Theo let him know exactly what the smell, popularly known within the supernatural as chemo-signals. He was biting his nails, his fangs beginning to break out. Before the boy could cause any harm to himself, Liam entwined their fingers. 

"Theo," Liam whispered, not wanting his parents to overhear, "stop hurting yourself, everything is going to be okay." 

"Thanks Liam," without thinking, Liam pressed a kiss to their entwined fingers, earning him a wink as his mum glanced at the overhead mirror. Everything would go smoothly, he knew it. 

On entry to the hall, the family noticed the mass amount of people present at the party. People seemed to fill every corner of the hall and the accompanying rooms that surrounded it. Liam linked arms with Theo. 

"Let's do this, babe," Theo grinned, making a show of kissing Liam on the cheek. 

Due to the events in the car, Liam had expected Theo to be unsociable, only speaking to his parents or people his own age. What he did not expect, was for Theo to be conversing with his great-aunt as if he'd know the woman for his entire life. They were speaking about Liam, a common topic in conversation. Theo was speaking about their beautiful relationship and how it blossomed when they bumped into each other at a retro diner. Liam felt...overwhelmed. He couldn't take it anymore, listening to the chatting about their 'relationship'. Maybe it was his IED flaring up, or the upcoming full-moon. He didn't know. 

But, he slammed his glass onto a nearby table and fled the room. His emotions getting the better of him. 

Liam ran, he didn't know for how long or how far, but he ran as fast as his wolf would allow him. He halted, realising that the sounds of talking were no longer present; only the sound of faint music could be heard. As Liam sank to the floor, he let the gates open in side of him. 

He cried. Hard. His sobs causing echoes to run throughout the empty street. 

Why couldn’t Theo love him back?

At the thought of Theo, said boy came barrelling round the corner, stopping when he saw Liam. 

”Hey-hey,” Theo soothed, crouching down next to Liam, “Li, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Please stop crying I hate it when you’re sad!” 

Liam sniffled before standing up stubbornly, “nothing, I’m fine let’s just head back.” 

Theo pulled him back down, moving to wipe the tears running down his cheeks, “not before you tell me what’s wrong.” 

”I can’t do this anymore.” 

”Do what anymore?” Theo exclaimed, obviously confused, “Liam, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

”This whole relationship thing,” Liam groaned, he was never good at voicing his feelings, “I can’t fake date you anymore Theo.” 

”What why?” Theo growled, obviously offended, “oh..I see you’ve found someone haven’t you.” 

”No! Theo you don’t get it,” Liam stood up, ready to run if he needed to, “I can’t do this anymore because I-I..I love you! Okay?” 

Theo stood stock still, watching Liam pant angrily. 

”I can’t do this anymore knowing that this is some kind of sick joke or prank to you,” Liam began, his eyes beginning to fill with fresh tears, “I want to be able to kiss you without it feeling forced or awkward and I want to go on double-dates without worrying about our limited time together...for fucks sake Theo I want to love you!”

Theo gulped, taking a step towards Liam, “you think I don’t love you too?” 

Liam let out a sardonic laugh, “of course not you’re Theo god-damn Raeken.” 

“Well, Theo god-damn Raeken,” Theo mimicked causing Liam to smile sadly, “is also in love with Liam freaking Dunbar.” 

”And Theo want Liam to be his beautiful boyfriend.” 

”Liam says yes, but only if Theo will be his beautiful boyfriend.” 

At that, the two boys collided, the ball completely forgotten. 

**The time they didn’t have to** happened as the boys re-entered the hall, smiles on their faces and their hands tightly clasped together. As they ventured deeper into the crowd, they were stopped by one of Liam’s cousins. 

“Hi Liam,” the young girl stopped and looked towards Theo, “and who may this be?” 

Liam grinned, holding up their entwined hands, “this is my boyfriend, Theo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I noticed that I tend to enjoy writing longer oneshots/multi-chaptered fics, so I will definitely be doing something like this again. Feel free to comment what you think :)


End file.
